That Old Flame
by X-PrincessDaisyLove-X
Summary: Mario visits Pauline once again in New Donk City. Pauline has been thinking about him for all this time without even realizing it. They catch up on life and Pauline hosts another one of the city's famous festivals, but this time, a small flame may begin to burn once again. Bad summary lol I know


**A Mario x Pauline story written for a friend. This takes place after the ending of Super Mario Odyssey. Kinda short, but I dunno.**

* * *

Pauline delicately folded her freshly manicured hands on top of her desk. A deep sign escaped her glossy lips. She was located in the tallest and grandest building in all of New Donk City, behind a desk and staring out of a large office window that showcased the entire city. It was early in the morning, and the sky was just reaching the first light of dawn. Birds chirped, as they tended to do early in the morning.

The mayor watched contently as her dear New Donkers gradually started to go about their day, heading to work and things like that. Her city was known for its enthusiasm when it came to a hard day's work. Next to her was a styrofoam cup full of coffee, which she slowly took a sip of. She placed it back down and her eyes glazed over her desk, over all the heaps of bills and other important stuff, before landing on a specific piece of paper. Picking it up, she read the bold letters that were proudly printed on it, as she had already done many times before.

 **[Mario Defeats Bowser]**

"Ah, yes." Pauline thought fondly to herself, recalling the events that led up to that moment in time. It seemed like a distant dream now.

She had first seen Bowser's airship hovering eerily over the city. Having never seen such a thing before, she really had no idea what to think or imagine. Recalling how calm she remained, her face solid, in an attempt to reassure the citizens that nothing was truly wrong. Then that awful downpour began.

It caused a few minor floods, and disrupted the flow of city life. The mayor urged everyone to take cover, but she herself would handle this situation. Suddenly, someone she hadn't seen in a very long time appeared. She remembered him, all he had done for her, and his presence alone gave her confidence.

After all, he was her hero. Her knight in shining overalls. How could she ever forget?

He saved her many times in the past of course, and ended up saving her once again, well, her entire city to be exact.

Pauline threw a grand festival in his honor. She created a song, not just for the entire city, but for him. Of course, she had not used his name in the lyrics, kept it anonymous. She remembered the flattered and bewildered look upon his face after the song was over.

 _"_ _Mario."_

His name crossed her lips, and she realized how long she had been staring at the news article. She placed it on her desk and stood up from her chair. She was wearing her usual red suit and hat, complete with black heels. It was a simple yet elegant look.

Her thoughts shifted to Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. Of course, she had to know about all the important monarchs and rulers. It was just something a mayor had to know.

She respected the girl. Having full knowledge of Mario's constant chasing after her, the thought amused Pauline a bit. He always looked so _silly_ in all his attempts.

Peach was a beautiful gal, that was for sure. She was kind as well, Pauline knew. The mushroom monarch had stopped for a visit in New Donk City a few hours ago, yesterday. Claimed it as her own little "Odyssey."

She had stopped to visit Pauline. The two had talked for the entire day. Discussed nonchalant political stuff. The mayor noticed one person missing however, Mario.

The guy was always with the princess, always. Pauline knew he cared about her too. The way he was always staring up at the posters that bowser had sprawled throughout the town. His princess, in the clutches of her abductor.

So, was he not a bit crushed after what happened on the moon?

Pauline picked up her cup of coffee from her desk and started walking towards the door of her office. Her heels clicked against the freshly polished floor. Stepping into the hallway, towards the elevator, she looked around.

"Mayor?" A voice suddenly broke the silence. "Are you going out?"

"Yes." Pauline replied to her newest assistant. She wasn't quite familiar with his name, which she was secretly ashamed of.

"Alright, I'll take care of the office while you're away."

She pressed the button for the ground floor on the elevator and stepped in once the doors opened. As she descended, she closed her eyes while sipping her coffee again.

 _"_ _Mario."_

His name appeared in her mind once again, throbbing red, almost like a deep scar, causing her to open her eyes in surprise. She gripped her coffee a little tighter than necessary, before releasing it. She tilted her head and stared at herself in the elevator door, which was clear enough to cast a reflection. Her cheeks were tinted slightly pink.

"What on earth-"

The last time she looked like that was-

She had sworn that she thought of him as a friend now. A friend? Yes. Just a friend. Nothing more, at least not anymore. But, what was that unusual tingly feeling that she had in her stomach every time his name came around?

She had become a mayor to occupy herself. She _loved_ her profession and everyone she got to interact with. All those people she made smile every single day. That was her life. She was someone. Maybe, just maybe the sight of him again after all these years...

The elevator doors to the building's main lobby opened, disrupting her train of thought. There were only a few other people around, all talking on their cellphones. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

"M-Mar..."

"Hello Mayor!" A familiar cheery voice greeted. Mario's happy face turned to one of puzzlement as he noticed her hand. "U-um, your coffee...its-a...leaking..."

Pauline's attention shifted on her coffee cup. She had begun to squeeze it again, this time causing her nails to dig into the thin styrofoam and the scalding liquid to slowly leak out.

"Ahie!" Pauline exclaimed as she finally realized that her hand was literally burning. Mario quickly grabbed the cup from her hand and ran off.

Pauline waved her hand frantically, in an effort to cool it. Her face was flushed red from embarrassment.

The doors of the elevator began to close, and she hurried out.

Mario returned moments later carrying a bundle of napkins. He held them out to her and she wiped her hand. After cleaning up and tossing the waste into a nearby trash bin, she turned to face Mario once again.

"Mario. I wasn't expecting you to show up. Not to be rude. You startled me, to be quite honest..." Pauline thought for a moment. "Peach, she left a day ago, if that's whom you're searching for."

"That's okay." Mario scratched his head and Pauline noticed that he had abandoned his hat. She always liked when he didn't wear that thing, anyways. He was however still wearing his iconic overalls.

"I actually came here to visit you."

"Me?" Pauline was taken aback. In fact, she actually took a small step back in astonishment.

"Yeah, we never really got to finish catching up...now did we? With Bowser attempting to destroy the city and things like that." Mario reminded.

"Oh...right..." Pauline found herself stumbling on her own words. Odd.

"Well, you said that you like to take walks, so let's take one." Mario smiled brightly.

He held out a gloved hand to her and she stared at it. Memories of what they had once been came flooding back into her mind, almost overwhelming her. She placed her hand in his.

He closed his grip softly around her hand and the tingly sensation Pauline would oddly get started to arise once again.

"What is happening?..." Pauline thought to herself.

"Let's - a go!" Mario chanted his familiar catchphrase and the two headed off.

. . .

"So Pauline, you managed to become the mayor of one of the largest and most magnificent cities I've ever been to." Mario started, before taking a lick of his chocolate ice cream. He had bought a cone for each of them before they started their walk. They were taking a stroll through one of the city's many parks.

"How did that come about?"

Pauline stared at her vanilla cone, which was slowly melting in the now prominent sun.

"Well, after being kidnapped by Donkey Kong for all those years, I decided I would be something more than a monkey's...ehem... _plaything_."

She licked her cone then continued.

"I began to study economics and things such as that. Then one day there was an election and I ran, and well...here I am now."

"I'm impressed. And I'm really proud of you." Mario responded, giving her a large thumbs up.

Pauline smiled brightly, probably the first time she had in a long while.

As they walked past, people caught sight of Pauline and casted smiles and looks of admiration in her direction.

There was an awkward silence that followed. Pauline thought of ways she could break such a silence, then it hit her. After finishing their ice cream, they both sat down on a nearby bench. Pauline crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap.

"Mario..." She carefully began. "About what happened on the moon..."

Mario's eyes widened at that second and he looked down at the ground, almost ashamed.

"So you...know about that-a too, right?" He mumbled, his mood changing almost instantly.

"I have eyes everywhere." Pauline replied. "You know...it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Mario looked back up at her.

"I mean..." The mayor continued, "That's what love will do to you. It's a very dangerous emotion."

"I guess I looked like an idiot, fighting with Bowser up there, eh?"

"Well it wasn't exactly the brightest idea to continue to pursue Peach's hand in marriage. She seemed quite flustered." Pauline smiled slightly. "But I do understand your intentions."

"The princess must think I'm an idiot right now..." Mario sighed, shaking his head.

"Mario, we all make mistakes. That's a fact. It's a matter of, if you are willing to move on and learn from them..."

"Move on..." Mario repeated.

Their eyes met and locked probably for the first time in years. For what seemed like an eternity, they took notice of nothing else around them.

"Pauline.." Mario started. "It's good to see you again after all this time."

"It's wonderful to see you again, Mario." Pauline ended. She felt something delicately rest on her hand and looked down to see that it was Mario's. The tingly feeling returned once again.

"I...think the princess just needs some space, is all." Pauline spoke after they both pulled their hands away. She removed her hat and brushed a strand of hair back with her hand, Mario staring in silence.

Placing her hat back onto her head, she stood up from the bench. A slight wind blew, causing her hair to slightly sway. Mario got up next to her. The mayor stared down at him and began to giggle.

"Oh my!" She suddenly laughed, putting a hand on her cheek. "I didn't quite notice our extreme height difference, how peculiar."

Mario was silent for a second before he started chuckling as well. People around confusingly glanced at the two as they uncontrollably lost themselves to laughter.

When they finally composed themselves, Pauline spoke again.

"Mario...tomorrow I will be holding another Festival. I'd love for you to be the guest of honor...once again." Pauline offered.

Mario's eyes lit up at the offer. He nodded immediately.

"I'd love to!"

. . .

 **[The Next Day (or night) ]**

Pauline wore her best sparkling red dress. It had been a while since she had put on such an outfit. She was, once again, on the stage with Mario by her side. The plumber had donned a sharp looking black tuxedo tonight. He was just as excited as the crowd before them. She stole another look at him, to which he winked at her. Pauline's cheeks burned as she quickly looked away.

He had been once before, for the festival in which she sang the famous song "Jump Up, Superstar." In front of her, a large crowd roared and jumped with excitement. The enthusiasm was evident tonight. The nighttime sky was brilliantly complimented by the shining lights that lit the stage. Fireworks exploded and glowed. The 8-bit murals once again portrayed Mario's first game.

 ** _"_** ** _Introducing, our very own, Mayor Pauline!"_**

Pauline's band started to play their instruments as she gripped the microphone, her golden bracelets delicately sliding. Words began to flow from her lips.

 _Smash through the blocks that bar your way, yeah_

 _No time for fear, just let it all fall_

 _away (it all fall away)_

Every new Donker in attendance jumped and danced to the lyrics. Pauline mentally smiled to all of them through her glistening eyes. She continued the lyrics, swinging her arms from side to side and feeling every word.

 _Nobody believes in me and you  
Just look at the way they stare_

 _So what if we live in a walled garden?_  
 _As long as I've got you then I don't care_

 _Kick up the wall, and take the plunge  
Shiftin' through two dimensions_  
 _Up on the moon, we'll twirl and swoon  
Just lead the way, I'll follow you_

 _I'll throw my hat in the ring, 'cause you're the one  
A miracle in three dimensions  
Follow the brick path straight to my heart  
And we'll grab the flag together, the fireworks are gonna start_

 _Shake off the chains, you're running free  
You'll be amazed at all that there is to see_

 _Together we're racing for the goal  
And no one can stop us now  
Maybe we don't know where we're going  
But we're gonna get there somehow_

 _Climb up the vine and land in the clouds  
Maybe then we'll swap up for down  
Cross the sea, we're still you and me  
I'll follow you (just lead the way)_

 _You've got me over the moon, and that's no jest  
We're miles above the rest  
Look in your eyes and I know we'll be fine_

 _So let's shoot for the stars and make this love really shine!_

Pauline grabbed the microphone from its stand and held it in the air as she sang the last part. Mario was much closer to her now, dancing happily with her.

 _Smash through the blocks that bar your way, yeah__

 _No time for fear, just let it all fall_

 _away (it all fall away)!_

The song ended with an ear deafening cheer from the New Donkers. Pauline smiled almost timidly, took off her fedora and held it up in the air. In her other hand was the microphone. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Mario glancing admiringly in her direction while furiously clapping. It could have only been her imagination, but she could have sworn that she saw hearts concealed within his eyes. Perhaps the sign of an old flame reigniting.

 _ **"**_ _ **Maybe...just maybe..."**_

* * *

 **[Fun fact: the song I was going to use for this story was "I don't want to live forever" by Zayn Malik + Taylor Swift because the lyrics perfectly capture what Pauline may or may not be thinking about Mario after all these years, but in the end I scrapped it because it also didn't seem like a type of song she would sing]**


End file.
